the wall
by ella-spella
Summary: james and ted have a talk at the wall of heroes. CANNON  DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!


James Sirius Potter was nothing if not a prankster he easily got in more trouble than both his parents and uncles Fred and George did in school all seven year combined and he had only just returned from Christmas break in his FIRST year. He wasn't a bad kid just… rambunctious and just as talented as his father and grandfather. Hagrid always said that if his dad hadn't had imminent death hanging over his shoulder than he would have gotten in just as much trouble. He still didn't know why his mum didn't think a toilet seat from the prefect's bathroom was an appropriate gift for his sister lily. Lily, Ted and Uncle George took turns keeping it out of Ginny Potter's hands.

So you may understand why ted lupin found James sitting on the floor against the wall opposite Ted's favorite and least favorite part of Hogwarts. The walls of heroes. It was a place he went to when he needed to feel like his parents were really with him. He had parts of them his anamgi was a sandy brown colored wolf that truth be told looked like a tamer version of his dad's werewolf form. He was also a metamorphamagi he spends his mother's birthday every year with her bubble gum pink hair.

"So is there a reason you're here after curfew?"Ted wasn't surprised to see the marauder's map spread on the floor next to the invisibility cloak "how did you get in to my dorm? I put the map there last night." Ted was however surprised when James actually answered him. "I couldn't sleep. I got a letter from lily today. She says that mum and dad have been fighting a lot lately. And it's over me. Mum thinks that they should be taking away privileges when I'm home from school cause of how much detentions I get. Dad says that I'm spreading my wings and that truth be told grandpa James did the same and he settled down, he also said that I may change my way if she stopped forgetting to say anything about the good stuff I do like being top of my class, and being a seeker on the house team. Did you know that dad has been to every game this year? He even took a day off work to give the team a few pointers. Mum has yet to see me play a game at all. And not to mention dad was packing his trunk. "The entire time he is speaking James is staring at the wall and barely holding back tears. It breaks Ted's heart and knows what he is doing during the next hogshead weekend. "Listen bud. I think your mum has just forgotten what it's like to be a kid. Plus she remembers what her and your dad was like as kids, and I use kids in a very light way cause they had to grow up way before their time. And as for quidich there is no excuse and I give you my word now that I will be at any games I can get to and she will be at one game before you graduate from here." Ted's heart broke for boy who was basically his little brother.

"I wonder how many of these people were in the order of the phoenix. I could look at the wall in the old head Quarters but mum says no." James now just wanted to change the subject.

"A lot. There are people stretching all the way back to the seventies. Like Gideon and Fabian Prewet they were your nana's brothers and just like your uncles Fred and George. And then there are your dad's parents, lily and James potter, and they follow all the way up to the day of the final battle with my parents, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Remus Lupin, and your uncle Fred and also Severus snape. All of these people gave their lives so that we could live and breathe safely. Hey do you want to get a rubbing of a few names?" ted knew this wouldn't fix James' mood but it would help if he had something like this.

"Rubbings? You mean like use a muggle pencil and a piece of parchment to get imprint of some of the names? Can we?" James was smiling now but there were still hints of pain… "Sure thing here let me help." So for the rest of the night the boys sat on the floor and got rubbings of names, James rubbing and ted framing and adding plates to those frames, And the only person who saw them was the person who had almost talked to James first, the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Harry Potter.

AN: it was an idea that just popped in my mind demanding to be released.


End file.
